Tenebrosa oscuridad
by Lilith's angel
Summary: El es la parte que me falta...y lo que evita que me vuelva loca. El blanco es tan corrompible


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo está historia sin ningún afán de lucro es mía bajo el seudónimo de Lilith's angel

Nota: Bueno un nuevo fic un poco más oscuro que los anteriores, espero su opinión

*+Tenebrosa oscuridad*+

Ella tenía ese tono rosado en las mejillas y la sonrisa inocentona tatuada en los labios, nunca entendió en realidad como lograba formar ese gesto tan naturalmente. Hace tres años y cuatro meses que trabajaba en el hospital, ella solía usar una bata blanca de impecable porte. Nunca le gustó, el blanco era su color menos favorito, tan puro, tan vacío, sumamente corrompible… tan hipócrita. No le cautivaba, pero de igual manera lo usaba sin chistar.

La gente le saludaba de camino a su oficina, todos ellos amables, todos ellos normales.

Takumi, una enfermera interna de sonrisa floja, ojos marrones risueños de esos que no conocen el dolor y de cabello tan libre como ella, recorriéndole los hombros, le saludaba también y de nueva cuenta le invitaba a pasar la noche en ese bar de mediana reputación a pocas calles del trabajo, argumentando que su cara necesitaba una dosis urgente de descanso, valiéndose de que sobre seguro, le hará de mucha ayuda una ¿Cómo la llama? …

Se medio acomodo la vestimenta común de las internas, otra vez blanco, y ella no podía evitar arrugar su nariz en gesto de desaprobación

…Noche de chicas, le devolvió la sonrisa tan amable como le fue posible aunque le desagradara la idea, rechazó lo más gentilmente posible su proposición argumentando que se quedaría a trabajar un poco más. Takumi, de sonrisa fácil y habilidades sociales, se entristece un poco y se recupera rápido, de todas maneras ella irá. Con una mueca de despedida, disculpa a la joven médico para alejarse pensando en que se pondrá cuando caiga el Sol

Ella continúo su ronda por el hospital para por fin encontrarse al final del pasillo, en el último corredor, junto al sitio que se le antoja más callado, su oficina. Esta también tiene paredes blancas, pero esa ventana al fondo con la que choca la mirada apenas entrar, aquella donde puedes observar atardeceres dorados que se pierden en la arenosa y verde tierra de Konoha, bueno esa ventana lo salva todo y te hace olvidar el blanco, porque con su luz acuosa matutina, con su luz café taurino, con sus estelas plateadas y su viento frío, bañando las blancas paredes y vistiéndolas de sueños, te olvidabas del blanco. Siempre le gusto su oficina, allí no había nadie que pudiera molestarla, salvo pacientes

Y con frecuencia sus pacientes le agradaban más que la gente del personal, ellos – Como Takumi- trataban constantemente de inmiscuirse en su vida, en su privacidad, y ella huía constantemente del menor resquicio que pudiera representar intimidad, no quería tener amigos, no quería tener vínculos, no quería pertenecer a alguien y que ese alguien se llevara su libertad lejos de ella, no. Las cosas con sus pacientes siempre eran sencillas, solo hablaban de ellos y cuando les escribía algo sobre una receta, ellos felices y sin preguntarle sobre ella o su preciosa privacidad, se iban contentos sin armar líos

Al por fin sentarse sobre su reclinable y cómoda silla, Sakura soltó un suspiro bien merecido que llego desde el fondo de sus pulmones y se expulsó hasta límites insospechados llevándose consigo la tensión que tuvo que resistir.

Ese soplo había sido por ventura de tiempos lejanos, aquellos días al servicio de la hoja. Suspiraba recordando misiones y su añoranza por olvidarse de ese gesto amable…incluso, Sakura sentada en su oficina mirando las pálidas paredes con la mirada perdida, extrañaba su miedo

Sí, porque Sakura tenía mucho miedo… miedo a la muerte, miedo a morir, y era lo último que ella quería, lo descubrió en una de sus primeras misiones cuando en un descuido por recuperar desesperadamente a un rehén, el equipo 7 se había dispersado dejando sola a Sakura, no había quien pudiera defenderla, y dos hombres se acercaron a ella sin ningún tapujo con ese gesto de degenerados. Ella se defendió con una kunai en la mano, pero temblorosa por el miedo cerró los ojos mientras los atacaba, y ellos riéndose de su desgracia la tomaron por las muñecas- tan juntas… que dolió- ella soltó la kunai que cayó al suelo casi tan rápido como sus lagrimas, pudo oler el pestilente aroma de sus cuerpos sudorosos, la mugre, la podredumbre de sus almas, su asqueroso aliento. Ese día fue el primero en el que pensó desesperadamente "No quiero morir"

Despejo rápidamente ese escenario lúgubre, volviendo a la tranquilidad de su oficina, tomó un cigarro de la cajetilla que guardaba en su bolsillo izquierdo de esos jeans color café que tanto le agradaban, lo encendió con el pequeño fuego que hizo brotar del encendedor colocado en su otro bolsillo. Aspiró fuertemente el humo del cigarro, lo dejo adentrarse en sus pulmones, buscando los sitios más recónditos para quedarse ahí, solo hasta que estuvo satisfecha y a punto de volver su oxigeno irrespirable, fue que lo expulsó en una gran bocanada que la lleno de alivio. Sabía que no debía fumar en hospital, tanto como sabía que era malo que Tsunade bebiera en él.

Guardó fuera de verdadero recato, y sin ganas de que la descubrieran, los cigarrillos y el encendedor en sus pantalones ajustados otra vez, debajo de la bata donde Tsunade no pudiera verlos.

Cuando le dio la segunda calada al cigarro supo que no tendría pacientes sino hasta doce del día, parecía ser una mañana perezosa, miró por esa bella ventana y los ciudadanos apenas comenzaban a desperezarse, el reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana pudo saberlo por el reflejo que se marcaba en los cristales que dejaban entrever el reloj a la pared opuesta. Soltó la bocanada y sonrió sarcásticamente, tenía tiempo de sobra

Sonrió, la verdad es que le gustaba mucho sonreír, y aunque lo hacía muy seguido, le gustaban mas las sonrisas privadas, esas que sólo dedicaba a momentos especiales, esas que reservaba sólo para ella y que no compartía con los demás. Esa sonrisa digna y decorosa que permanecía con ella cuando llegaban esos desconfiados momentos en los que irreversiblemente pensaba: "no quiero morir".

Sí, como cuando esos dos tipos, uno corpulento y el otro tan delgado como un fideo estaban tan cerca de su ser, y ella con los cabellos rosados al aire, y los orbes jade nublados, sólo pensaba en apartarlos. Sí, como cuando le quitó al corpulento su espada oxidada y de un seste le desprendió el brazo. Exacto, como cuando le gustó esa primera sonrisa que soltó a base de machetazos y chorros de sangre que la hizo sentirse viva, ciertamente viva…bañada en sangre enemiga

Sonrió con nostalgia al terminar su cigarrillo, le hubiera encantado permanecer un tanto más como kunoichi, eso la mantenía activa. Después de ese episodio, jamás volvió a sentirse verdaderamente libre sino era dejando a sus poros absorber ese liquido tan sublime y tan valioso que le inmortalizaba a gritos "Tú no morirás hoy"

…y es que esos sucesos la descontrolaban, el hecho de tener que ser amable, el tener que ser blanca, el tener que fingir que estaba jodidamente bien todos los días.

La puerta de su consultorio se abrió, llegó su primer paciente, el reloj en la pared parecía haberse comido las horas a tragos gigantes y entonces no tuvo tiempo para seguir en ese mágico mundo tan suyo y tan privado, ese que no compartiría con nadie. Su primer paciente era un hombre viejo atosigado por los años, se había sentando a duras penas frente a ella dejando una silla vacía a su lado, Sakura trataba de no mirarlo al otro lado del escritorio que le mostraba esa tan peculiar y amada distancia, ella enfocaba sus orbes verdes a un punto fijo detrás de él, pero para el pequeño ancianito no acostumbrado a esa clase de tácticas y poco tacto, seguramente le parecería que ella le prestaba toda la atención del mundo, con su sonrisa tierna y sus ojos fijos en él. Esa doctora joven tan agradable con el cabello corto cayéndole desordenadamente sobre los hombros, liso y rebelde de un cremoso tono fresa pálida

Ella le dio su diagnostico y le prometió que se mejoraría, él le agradeció su atención tan amable y tan humana. Ella solo sonrió ¿Humana? Eso le había dado gracia, sabía que no podía poseer capacidades de empatía, pero igual agradeció que el abuelo se tragara el cuento, le deseo una feliz recuperación y una vez que este se fue, ella al fin recuperó su tan preciada intimidad. Sabía que debía seguir asistiendo al hospital, era uno de los pocos empleos que guardaban la apariencia y le permitían algo de dinero para cumplir sus caprichos, siempre prometiéndole su restitución a la vida ninja en busca de una guerra o una misión importante, el mundo era aburrido sin misiones, pero ella se contentaba con un cigarro matutino, un buen vino por las noches y el respeto de su intimidad, y si con ese gesto tatuado a su cara lo lograba, bueno a ella sí que le bastaba

Llegó a su casa pasada la media tarde, el cielo tachonado estaba a pocos minutos de mostrar su bello traje, Sakura logró ingresar a su pequeño departamento que no tenía más que lo esencial, cocina, baño y recámara, a ella le parecía bastante, no anhelaba nada más, se quitó las botas media altas de un tono más claro que su pantalón, pronto también se deshizo de éste, tenía la mirada pérdida y sólo deseaba darle un buen sorbo a su dulce néctar proveniente de las uvas, quiso quitarse la bata, pero de pronto recordó que la había dejado en la oficina como todos los viernes, cuando no deseaba traerla a casa para que esta le recordara durante todo el fin de semana que ahora se dedicaba a salvar vidas, ese pequeño detalle la volvió a la realidad y ahora a mera conciencia se quitó el suéter de cuello alargado color mostaza y la bufanda rojo pasión. Se dirigió al pequeño armario detrás de la puerta de entrada y tomó una camisa negra corta para dormir.

La noche prometía ser calurosa, se dirigió a su nevera pero no encontró su tan ansiado vino, se encontentó con una cerveza, y se recostó en su cama de corte matrimonial a beberla, cuando quiso colocarla en su mesita de noche tuvo que apartar los antidepresivos que desde hacía unos meses tomaba, los tiro al suelo, ya los recogería mañana, o en unas horas cuando los necesitara

En verdad extrañaba mucho sus misiones ¿Por qué Tsunade no le asignaba siquiera misiones estúpidas? ¿Se debería a lo que hizo ese día? Bebió otra vez un poco más de la cerveza con sabor amargo, pero tan aliviadoramente fría en esa noche. Resonó en su cabeza esa misión en la que rebosantemente bañada en sangre se sintió orgullosa de haberse encargado de esos dos hombres, ella seguía viva y era todo lo que importaba, como kunoichi sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que matar y rayos, había sido genial. El ninja de cabellera plateada la encontró envuelta en ese líquido, con la mirada perturbada y la sonrisa sádica, supo que la había perdido y que no habría manera de traer de vuelta de ese obscuro pasadizo a su dulce alumna, la sed de sangre la había corrompido para siempre, lamentó no poder retornar a la casta Sakura, ella lo miró con los ojos cargados de felicidad, él debía sentiré orgulloso o eso pensó ella y cuando este la abrazo se sintió aliviada.

Tuvo que levantarse por otra cerveza y pensando en evitarse esfuerzos futuros, trajo consigo de una buena vez el six completo, a decir verdad ese hombre nunca la había inquietado tanto "Hatake Kakashi" resonaba en su cabeza incesantemente.

El hombre más bizarro que conoció, lleno de valentía, ajeno a la vida, un hombre audaz, punzante, un profesor satírico, un rival mordaz, una persona irónica y sin miedo a la muerte

Y aunque le agradaba Naruto, que era como lo que ella nunca sería, de sonrisa fácil, de confianza inmediata, irradiaba luz a cada paso, y ella, secretamente, odiaba esa parte de él, Sasuke era oscuridad pura y aunque el amor que ella le profesaba era una mera mentira inventada por sí misma, al menos le agradaba que él no se inmiscuía en su vida, siempre respetaba su privacidad, y guardaba su distancia eso le simpatizaba de él… pero su sensei, era todo un caso aparte

Abrió otra cerveza con ese característico click que hacen al abrirse las latas y que le bajó el calor en un dos por tres, escuchó la lata vacía de la primera rodar a través de la mesita, caer hacia el otro lado de su casa tan similar a la habitación de un hotel, tan cerca de la nevera que la vio salir

Kakashi era sumamente esmerado, meticuloso, no le gusta cuando las cosas no estaban en su lugar, era un verdadero shinobi que planeaba estrategias tan complejas que era prácticamente imposible escapar un vez que te había tendido una trampa, tenia mejor olfato que Kiba, mejores tácticas que Shikamaru, era tan psicológicamente superior a los Yamanaka y tenia mejor control de chakra que al propia Sakura, y ella odiaba eso de él, odiaba no que fuera más fuerte, o más listo, odiaba que fuera tan libre, pero ese día en esa misión, allá lejana por los países de las rocas se dio cuenta sin planearlo que por mucho que lo intentará, no podría llegar a odiar a ese hombre, jamás, porque a partir de entonces no volvería a ser la misma

A partir de entonces, sólo pensaría en ese bello líquido rojo bañándose en su piel, llenándola por completo, ansiaría sentir su tibieza hasta que entrara por cada poro y corriera por sus propias venas, no le importaría de quien fuera o a quien tuviera que arrebatárselo, incluso si ese era el rehén que tenía que rescatar en aquella primera misión, no le importaría mentir, incluso a Naruto… o a Sasuke que lo habían encontrado muerto, no le importaría en absoluto.

Pero, pronto su mente se vio atormentada y los fantasmas de su pasado volvían uno a uno, volviéndose presentes, tangibles…reales, y la sangre de pronto los muros eran sangre y está incorruptible, devorándolo todo, se movía centímetro a centímetro por cada recoveco y todo lo que pensaba era eso y nada más, ese divino y fastuoso brebaje, que lo era todo para Sakura, que con llanto y pena pensaba "No quiero morir"

La puerta se abrió sin forcejeos, y la perilla giró prontamente al encajar con la llave, su fiel amante entró sin ocasionar ruido, vio la habitación de la chica desordenada, sucia, a punto del abandono pero no dijo nada, encontró las cervezas al pie de su cama.

En silencio comenzó a desvestirse como lo hiciera ella misma al entrar, sentóse a su lado, y ella no protestó, le agradaba el calor de su cuerpo, sólo si era él, le agradaba. Sí, él era la única persona que dejaba que estuviera cerca suyo, a todos los demás no los toleraba, ellos sólo la descontrolaban, y cada vez que se volvía más loca y pensaba descorazonadamente y sin remedio "No quiero morir", y él venía a ella para calmarla y evitar que causara una masacre… porque él estuvo ahí desde el principio, porque él era el único que podía controlarla, porque nadie más lograba transmitirle esa paz

La besa a pesar del fuerte olor a cerveza que la rodea, nada puede darle asco sobre ella, no si su interior no lo ha hecho aún, ella lo besa desesperadamente pensando que quizá, con el puro aroma ya lo ha embriagado, pensando que quizá le de asco y se aleje.

Doliéndole la decisión porque él muy probablemente es la única persona que no desea que se aparte, las fuertes manos de él no la rechazan y aún más, comienzan a recorrerla piel por piel y se siente aliviada porque no la ha rechazado, -él nunca lo hace-porque una vez más ha aceptado el monstruo que vive dentro de ella, lo ha visto a los ojos y la ha reconocido y sonríe, sonríe sinceramente, porque él lo es todo, es su mundo, su respiración, es ese líquido vital que no necesita arrancar de nadie más, porque él la hace sentir viva con su sólo toque, con su aroma, con sus labios, porque él es su cordura y su razón… Él, es la parte que le falta

"Hatake Kakashi"

Porque él secretamente siempre la ha amado, y es el único que puede mantenerla cuerda, recorre sus manos y le grava su nombre por todo el cuerpo, por todo el espíritu porque sin él ella no es nada, porque sin él solo lograría ser violenta, porque seguramente los despedazaría y se olvidaría de la máscara que es ese estúpido color blanco que él la obligó a usar sumisamente, con su sonrisa tan libre

Porque si ella no llevara una vida normal no podría estar con él y él es todo lo que anhela, porque ese hombre libre no huyó al ver el error que ella era… y la besó, la besó... la besó hasta que el monstruo que habitaba en ella le devoró el alma, él es lo único que la mantiene racional y siempre estará a su lado… incluso si él no lo quiere

Nadie nace queriendo ser malo, nadie elige manchar su alma y convertirse en un monstruo, y esa perturbadora sensación de pensar en mandar al mundo por un carajo, no desaparece fácilmente. Esa sensación es difícil, -bastante-, de curar, no lograba curarlo el estupendo olor del café por la mañana, la calidez de las sábanas antes de la salida del sol o esa preciosa hora en la que te das cuenta que aún quedan horas por dormir. No lo curaban ni ese cigarrillo de media tarde o el recuerdo de aquel día

Tenía apenas 13 años y adoraba las flores de la primavera, el olor de los capullos abriéndose y las partículas de polen expandiéndose hasta las ciudades desde los campos. Esa mañana de primavera no iba a olvidarla en muchos años, fue donde comenzó el efecto dómino, y ese fue el primer día que pensó con impotencia "No quiero morir" y también…también fue el último día de sus trece años, se convirtió en ese monstruo que devoraba corazones con tonos satíricos y acciones venenosas mientras le cercenaba el brazo a uno de aquellos pestilentes hombres, sonriendo, entre los campos de azaleas

Ese día, sin esperanzas y sólo desde entonces, ese hombre separado de ataduras; y ella, encontraron en sus corazones el mismo tipo de monstruo que reconoce el sufrimiento y la penumbra, descubrieron algo muy parecido al afecto en un lugar como ese, él que se hizo dueño de su ser a partir de entonces, sin importarle un comino su corta edad, él sabiendo que era la única cura para su locura y ella capaz de enloquecerlo a él.

Y entonces aquel hombre la hace soltar una de esas risas que gritan sádicamente "No moriré", tal vez está noche ella no necesitará los anti-depresivos, y los dos por fin duermen

…bajo esa tenebrosa oscuridad

Xxx

FIN

Xx ¿

¿Qué les parece? Amm espero me den su opinión al respecto. Probablemente escribiré más historias por este tiempo…son vacaciones

Un abrazo! Ja ne! ^_^


End file.
